


La chica del cabello plateado

by KidaGamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidaGamer/pseuds/KidaGamer
Summary: Cuando era niño mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre la misteriosa montaña que se alzaba a un lado del valle donde estaba ubicada nuestra pequeña ciudad ,mucha las creí y otras la ignore pero jamas creí verdad que justo en ese pequeño paraje se encontrara el secreto mejor guardado de toda la Humanidad y ahora era es mi trabajo proteger lo que ahí se escondía .





	La chica del cabello plateado

La verdad es que soy un chico bastante normal y corriente, no soy el mas popular del colegio ni el mas inteligente soy mas bien el que se queda en el rincón con la cara escondida en un libro, ya lo se patético pero así sobrevivo este martirio diario; no me malinterpreten ni soy el típico depresivo que quiere matarse po no tener amigos o novia o cosas como esas, solo siento que no pertenezco a este mundo lo cual damas y caballeros me convertí en un fenómeno ante los otros chicos y chicas de mi edad ( 19), si lo se dirán "aun tienes una larga vida por delante, muchas cosas que hacer y conocer solo espera" pero la verdad es que terminé viviendo en una casa arrendada, con un trabajo mediocre y como la mayoría de este planeta moriré antes de ver un cambio relevante en la sociedad,

Año 2019 Rusia Tres meses antes 

-Alik¡ despierta hijo llegas tarde al colegio-No me muevo no quiero ir -Alik Benjamín Smirnov es la última llamada antes de que suba por ti muchacho-conociéndolo sera mejor que yo levante antes de que venga.

-Ya estoy despierto abuelo no subas-grito mientras me arrastro fuera de la cama, no es como si me perdiera de gran cosa solo otro día mas de asquerosa rutina de estudios y profesores imposibles. Cuando termino de vestirme bajo perezosamente las escaleras y yo dirijo al comedor donde encuentro mi abuelo sentado leyendo un libro

-buenos días

-ah! buenos días pequeño dormilón-se levanta para servirme mi desayuno

-¿Como dormiste? -Normal al menos hoy no hubieron pesadillas 

-eso es bueno significa que estas progresando pero si ...

-no abuelo no quiero hablar de ello-lo interrumpo-estoy bien -digo mientras empiezo a comer mi desayuno, por un par de minutos el silencio fue sepulcral.

-Alik ¿Ya te conté la historia de la montaña? - dijo tratando de romper el silencio -

¿Cuál de todas abuelo? - contestó sin subir la mirada de mi comida

-La de la chica de cabello plateado - subo lentamente mi cabeza y niego despacio.

-Nunca antes me la habías contado, decías que no estaba listo para oírla.

-Así es y sigues sin estar listo - sonríe

-¿Por qué? - contestó confundido

-Por qué ya vas tarde a la escuela más te vale correr.

-! ¿What? ¡- grito mientras termino de comer o más bien tragar el desayuno, perder mis cosas y salgo corriendo de la casa mientras escucho la fuerte risa de mi abuelo, ese viejo lo hizo a propósito. Corro con todas mis fuerzas por diferentes calles de la ciudad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradezco que esta mar tan pequeña pues no tengo que correr mucho para llegar a la escuela, gusto al toque de entrada. Cuando entre los pasillos siguen algo abarrotados de estudiantes por lo cual tomo un poco de aire y me dirijo a mi casillero; cuando logro llegar a el siento que me empujan fuertemente contra este.

-Hola fenómeno, como esta tu abuelo ratito - rie -

Déjame en paz Markov - dijo bajando la mirada

-Aww el idiota quiere que lo deje en paz - golpea el casillero junto a mi cabeza - pues adivina que, mientras tu seas un fenómeno yo me encargare de recordarrtelo - y entonces se va.

Ese desgraciado es Markov el matón de la escuela y yo soy su blanco favorito - suspiro - vuelvo a mirar mi casillero y lo abro sacando mis cosas de el y yo dirijo una clase al fin ... Al terminar el día escolar trato de salir lo más rápido que puedo evitar a Markov y su pandilla, salgo de la escuela pero antes de que pueda hacer mi huida exitosa siento que alguien me llama

-Alik! Espera! - volteo a ver y me encuentro con Sonja - hola

-Hola ¿nesecitas algo? - pregunto, pues ella es una de las más listas y lindas de la escuela

-Bueno yo ... La verdad ... Solo quería saber como estas - dice un tanto nerviosa

-oh! Estoy bien supongo, solo el idiota de Markov molestando como siempre - digo sin darle mucha importancia

-eso es bueno Alik yo ...

-Mira si no te importa nesecito llegar a casa pronto mi abuelo me espera así que adiós - la interrumpo para luego irme sin esperar su respuesta. El camino de regreso a mi casa es corto y silencio tal como me gusta.

-Abuelo ya llegue! - grito una vez que estoy dentro de la casa

-Alik estoy arriba ya bajo - grita mi abuelo yo me encojo de hombros y dejo mi mochila en el piso para luego sentarme en el sofá de la estancia, unos minutos más tarde siento a mi abuelo bajar y entrar en la estancia.

-Alik recuerdas que en la mañana te hablé de la historia de la chica de cabello plateado

-Si abuelo de nuevo no me quisiste contar esa historia - pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno muchacho resongon hoy es el día en el que te contaré y para eso tuve que abrir la caja de tesoros de tu madre - dice y entonces noto la pequeña caja en sus manos, esa cja no se ha abierto desde ... - Escucha Alik la historia que estoy apunto de contarte te cambiará la vida para siempre ¿estas listo ?. - antes de que pueda contestar siento un escalofrío por la espalda pero aun así contesto

-Si

-bien - sonríe - veras hace mucho tiempo atrás en la época de caballeros y princesas la montaña que esta a las espaldas de nuestra ciudad era el hogar de una gran bestia que por las noches bajaba de esta y causaba destrucción y pena a cualquiera que tenga la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella, la llamaban La bestia negra, era tan temida que nadie ni el más valiente caballero se atrevía a enfrentarla es más llegaron a tratarla como un dios del bosque que rodea el lugar y todo aquel que casara sin pedir permiso a la bestia moriría la misma noche descuartizado y devorado por ella. Pero un día un joven se adentro en el bosque asegurandoque la bestia enegra no era más que un cuento de hadas para que los niños obedecieran a sus padres, la gente trató de anunciar el peligro pero el joven no escucho y seguido adentrándose en el bosque, nadie sabe que encontró o que vio pero cuando regreso lo hizo con el pelo muy largo y peinado, con ropas limpias y un haspecto muy saludable para alguien que se había internado muchos días en el bosque, la gente se le acercó y le tuvo le había pasado? Y el joven solo contesto: "ahora no soy un hombre, ahora soy el esposo de la bestia negra y si alguien nos hace daño su ira caerá en el pueblo y la sangre correrá" con esto dicho el joven controlado al bosque, nadie sabía dónde vivía, solo lo veían una vez cada mes cuando aparecía para comprar comida y ropa, al pasar de los años el joven bajaba con menos frecuencia y un día dado con un niño tomado de su mano muchos temieron por el joven pero luego comprendieron qué era el hijo de la bestia negra y nadie se puso en el camino del joven. Muchos años pasaron y el joven dejó de bajar al pueblo de la montaña y una noche fatídica se escucho un solitario aullido a la distancia y fue entonces cuando la gente del lugar comprendió que el joven había muerto y la bestia lloraba su perdida y desde ese día nadie nunca más vio, sufrió o murió por manos de la bestia negra.


End file.
